Our Story
by YuNami XD
Summary: How me and Namine met and became friends. The story of how an unbreakable bond we share formed and one sky, one destiny became true.  contians other random final fantasy characters from other games
1. Chapter 1

"Relax Yuna, everything will be fine."

A girl with short brown hair sat in the chair fidgeting around. She was trying to stay calm but moving to a new school was scarier than she ever thought it would be. She had done it before but never in the middle of the year.

"I don't think I can do it mom. I don't know where to go and…" Her voice trailed off when she heard the bell ring. A giant crowd of kids walked past the front office talking and laughing. They all seemed to know each other and she didn't see anyone she knew. She reached behind her head and pulled her long braid in front of her. She began messing with the red ribbon tied all the way around it then her mom smacked her hand.

"Stop or you'll mess it up again." The girl let go off her braid and fixed her earring which was tangled in the short part of her hair. She was going to be late to class at this rate. The stupid guidance counselor was supposed to be making her schedule. She was supposed to be in honor classes but was scared with all the people here they might be full. She looked out into the hall and still didn't see anyone she knew. There had to be someone, all the people from her old elementary school were supposed to come here but why hadn't she seen any?

"Alright here is your schedule Yuna." A short chubby lady with her hair in a tight bun stood in front of her with a piece of paper. Yuna took the paper and looked at it. They were still simple looking classes. It had math, science, language arts, social studies, dance, and chorus. The only class she would probably enjoy was chorus. Why did these classes have to be so easy? She was already taking high school credits in seventh grade at her other school.

"I can't take algebra?" She looked at the lady and pointed at the math block on her schedule.

"That's for eighth graders only."

"Well that sucks. Alright I'm ready to go to class then."

"OK I'll show you the way but first we have a dress code. No hoodies, shirt must be tucked in, and you must have a belt." She looked at her outfit and saw everything was fine but her sweater, it had a hood.

"Can't you give me a break? It's my first day, I can't go without a sweater at school."

"I'm sorry but it's the rules." Yuna sighed and tried not to say anything. She took off my sweater and handed it to her mom.

"See ya later mom." She hugged her daughter and wished her luck and left. The guidance counselor led the new student out into the hall and to a flight of stairs. It was hard for Yuna to keep up because of all the kids but she managed. She walked up the stairs slowly because she hated them.

"Great stairs, just what an uncoordinated person like me needs. I didn't have to worry about these at my other school." She finally reached the top and saw her counselor waiting in front of a classroom. She led her inside and introduced her to the teacher. It was a substitute so she was confused at what to do with the new student. The counselor left and the sub showed Yuna to a seat between two girls in cheerleading uniforms.

"Alright class you have a new student today, Yuna." She gestured for her to stand up and she stood and smiled. She looked around the room and saw that there were people from her elementary there in her class. It was actually most of her class, there were only a few she couldn't name. The two girls beside leaned in to her as she sat down and one took her schedule and looked at it.

"Hey you have the same classes as me." The girl with long brown hair said

"Are you going to join cheerleading?" The girl beside the other cheerleader asked in a nasally voice while she read Yuna's schedule.

"No I hate it, I play softball." The two girls looked in shock at her and the one with a nasally voice turned away from her.

"Don't mind her I'm Kita by the way and you can just follow me today so you can find your classes."

"Thanks." Yuna turned around in her desk to face the teacher who was handing out worksheets. She finished it minutes and saw that everyone was struggling to complete it. It took them the whole entire class period. She looked around the room and picked out the people she knew and wondered if they remembered her. She knew most of the girls but only boy stood out to her and it had to be the one she hated most. It was the boy she knew since she was small and had ridiculed her since the day they met. She cringed when he looked back at her and winked. She quickly looked away to the other side of the room and saw she wasn't the only one done with her work.

A girl with blonde hair sat staring out the window. She had her hair draped over her shoulder and she was curling the ends of it. Her blue eyes seemed in a far off place outside the window. Yuna looked at the girl's desk and saw there was stuffed stacked on top of it instead of under it like everyone else's. On top sat a pick pencil case with a picture of a cat on it. Yuna stared at it trying to figure out what the heck it said.

The bell rang and it was time for them to go to their next classes. All her classes had the regular teacher but still the same amount of easy work. She went to chorus and found out that was definitely going to be her favorite class. After that was dance and she hated it right away. Finally it was time for science one of her favorite subjects. It was easy but she still liked it. After that it was time for language arts which was also meant it was almost lunch time. She walked in the class and set down her stuff where the teacher told her and sat at the only empty desk. Then they all lined up and headed down for lunch.

Yuna got in and out of the lunch line quickly and saw that you had to sit at tables according to class. She hated the idea since she wanted to go sit with the people she saw she knew. She walked towards her classes table and realized that they were all the same people that were in here math class. She walked down the table looking for some of her old friends and saw they were at the very end. She pulled out a chair and sat next to a girl with long blonde hair. The girl looked confused but then smiled when she recognized Yuna.

"Yuna, I didn't realize that it was actually you when the teacher said your name. I wasn't listening I should of though."

"Hi Rikku long time no see huh?" The girl nodded and tucked her small braids behind her ear.

"Hey Lenne. Hey Paine." They both smiled and waved and went back to their conversation. Yuna sighed and began to pick at her food and looked at the girl sitting across from her, it was the one who had finished her work in math. Yuna realized that the girl was also in her science class. The girl was doodling on a notepad but Yuna couldn't make it out.

"What's wrong with this girl? Does she talk?" Yuna whispered to herself as she watched the blue pencil the girl was holding slide across the paper.

The bell rang and they went back to class and it was the same as the others: easy. Last class of the day was social studies and it was a little more challenging since Yuna wasn't good at it. She still managed to finish the work early and sit and be bored during the rest of the class. She looked at the kids who were just getting to the second worksheet except for one. It was the same girl as before and now she was looking at the floor near Yuna's feet. Yuna looked down but didn't see anything so she figured the girl was daydreaming. Yuna entertained herself by looking at the girl's pencil case throughout the rest of the class.

Finally the bell rang to go home. Yuna grabbed her stuff and ran out of the classroom. She got lost trying to get outside to the buses but a red headed eighth grader helped her. He also helped her find her bus. She walked up to the yellow beast with the number 155 and gulped. It looked older than the bus at her last school. It seemed it could break down at any second. She stepped on and saw it was extremely crowded. She looked at the driver who was a dark skinned lady who smiled at her.

"Hi you must be the new student they told me about. You can sit anywhere you want." Yuna nodded and looked for an empty seat but they all had at least two people in them except for one so she quickly went for it. She sat down and looked over at the person and saw that it was the girl in all her classes.

The girl looked at her in confusion but then went back to looking out the window. Yuna saw that the girl had all her stuff in her lap while Yuna had shoved it into the floor of the bus. The girl seemed extremely neat unlike Yuna who was so disorganized that if she lost something she knew she would never find it. Also the girl was different than the others, was she new here to? Yuna sighed and decided it was time to figure out who the heck this girl was.

"Hi I'm Yuna; I noticed you were in all my classes. What elementary did you go to?" The girl turned around and looked at Yuna with a kind smile. She shook her head lightly.

"I didn't go to any school here, I just moved here this year. Unlike everyone else here who started in sixth grade here I started in seventh like you." Yuna smiled at the fact of her not being the only new kid. The girl smiled and fixed her hair and finally gave Yuna a name.

"Also my name is Namine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Namine?" The blonde nodded and Yuna smiled. Most of the bus ride was quiet and Yuna found out quickly that it was going to be a long ride since she was right on the cut off line. She was probably one the last few to get off. Namine after awhile pulled out what looked like a sketch pad and began flipping through the pages, I leaned over to see what was on them. She looked over and smiled and let her see what she had drawn.

She didn't understand one bit of it, it looked like a bunch a cartoons then one picture was of shoes? Wait is was of Yuna's shoes.

"Why did you draw my shoes?" Namine laughed while flipping through more pages.

"I was bored in class and they were so sparkly." She looked down at her shoes and saw that they were sparkly. They were white with gold and clear sequins on them, she knew they would be dirty by the end of the week. Yuna laughed and began looking at the drawings again. She still didn't understand them until one caught her eye.

"Wait go back." Namine turned back until Yuna told her to stop. "This, what is it?" It wasn't one drawing it was a bunch of little doodles and in the middle was the words "Kingdom Hearts."

"That's a video game I play." Namine started going on about the game and Yuna just tuned her out. She never played video games that sounded that complicated before, but why did recognize that one?

Yuna found out that Namine only lived about five minutes away, but she was across the highway. When Namine got off the bus Yuna gave out a sigh of relief. "What a strange girl." Yuna said to herself.

* * *

Yuna got off the bus and stood at the end of her driveway for a little while looking at her new house. She hated it, they lived right next to the highway and there was a housing development behind her house. Maybe should could babysit though. She unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen to meet a wall of boxes. Her mom peeked her head from out behind the boxes and gave her daughter one of her famous smiles.

"Hey Yuna how was school?"

"Good." She always used that answer no matter what so her parents wouldn't question her.

"Great, I put all your boxes in your room, if you don't have homework you can start unpacking if you want." Yuna nodded and headed to her room. She didn't have homework because she finished everything at school. She grabbed a box cutter off her dresser and began opening the boxes. She placed everything as close as possible in the same place it was at her last home.

"Yuna here is a box with some of your stuff mixed in. Just throw away the stuff that isn't yours." Her mom said placing a small box inside her door. Yuna crawled over to the box and found only a couple things were hers. She pulled out her Playstation 2 and placed it on the floor beside her. She didn't have a TV in her room so she would have to put it somewhere else. She grabbed all the games and placed them with it.

She was done unpacking in under two hours. Her parents came in and saw she was finished and asked her if she wanted to go to the store.

"No I'll stay here."

"Are you sure? There's no internet or TV, you'll be bored." Her dad asked picking up her Playstation. "I'll hook this up real quick for you, didn't you get a new game last night?"

"Yeah that should be good. How long will you guys be gone?" She asked while her dad hooked up the Playstation.

"We don't know yet it might be awhile." Yuna looked over at the clock and saw it was late, she was happy it was already Friday. Yeah her school made her start on a Friday, stupid huh?

"Fine I'll probably be up still up."

"Alright be good." They both kissed me on the forehead and left. I went and grabbed my big pink chair and laid down in it. My dad had already put the game in so I went and pressed X to get pass everything. I went through the beginning stages where you pick your settings and sat back while the beginning video played, I was too lazy to skip it this time. I watched as random videos went along with music and sighed.

"Why would they put stuff that happens in the game in the beginning video? It's just going to tell what's going to happen." Then all of a sudden the title of the game came up. Yuna's eyes widened at the name she couldn't believe it was actually that game. It was "Kingdom Hearts."

Yuna shrugged and decided to see just how good this game was. Well turned out she couldn't stop playing it. She had no idea what was going on but she loved it too much to put it down. Her parents came home but let her be, they had learned when she was doing something this long don't bother her.

Yuna played the game all weekend, nonstop. Once she got stuck on one part though she gave up. It was Sunday and she had made as far as could through the game. She decided she was going to ask Namine about it tomorrow, so maybe she could help.

She couldn't believe she got addicted to that strange game so quickly.

* * *

When Yuna got on the bus that morning Namine wasn't there. She sat in the seat and asked herself "Where could she be?"

Well she found out when she got to school. Namine came up to her when Yuna was going to her locker. "Sorry I wasn't on the bus, my sister made me miss the bus."

"No problem. O you'll never believe this, guess what I found out I have yesterday."

"What is it?" We both stopped and saw that people were blocking our lockers so we decided to wait for them to move.

"I have that game Kingdom Hearts."

"Really? Do you like it?" Yuna nodded and laughed at her surprised face.

"Yes but I'm gonna need you to explain it a little." She nodded and went over to her locker that wasn't blocked anymore. Yuna looked over at her locker and saw it was being blocked still, and of course it was by him. She walked over to her locker and stood there until he looked over at her. He gave her a mischievous smile and moved and gestured to her locker.

"Well long time no see Yuna." He said as she leaned down to open her locker.

"Yeah whatever ever Zack." One person she never like was Zack Fair, he had tortured ever since she first moved to this town when she was four.

"Aw come on don't act like that, you shouldn't treat your ex- boyfriend like that, also you better get used to me being here we are locker neighbors." Her face suddenly turn red and she stood up and turned to him.

"I never went out with you, and I never liked you, you were the one who liked me when we were little." He laughed and Yuna turned even redder.

"Don't have to get mad I was just messing with you, sorry." Yuna's face lost it redness but her cheeks were a little pink. Zack walked past her and to their classroom. She followed behind him since she didn't really remember where it was at.

When she walked in she saw the desks were all rearranged. Their teacher was actually there and showed her to her seat. She sat next to Namine but the bad thing was Zack was behind her.

"Can this school year get any better?" Yuna asked herself while Zack tapped the back of her chair the whole entire class period.

* * *

**OK Nami I know this isn't exactly how it was but I don't remember evrything exactly! And don't worry I won't like Zack Fair in this story unless you say I can! But you can guess who he is by now. Our other friends will come in next chapter! Its boring now but trust me it get pretty funny... :D Im not kidding**


End file.
